


Helter Skelter (Forget The Horror Here)

by lighthouseglow



Series: Helter Skelter [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Biracial Character, Coming of Age, Diary/Journal, Father Figures, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Game Spoilers, Gen, Georgia, Growing Up, Let's Play, Loneliness, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Personal Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: I miss Lee. That's really the only the only thing I can think about right now.





	1. The World's Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Picking this journal up at the beginning of season two because I breezed through season one too fast to keep a journal for Lee. I loved it and I'm looking forward to season two! :D Every choice I make is my own, as usual.

I miss Lee. That's really the only the only thing I can think about right now. Christa says writing down how I feel will help. I had to shoot him, I wish I didn't have to shoot him... Even Christa doesn't know that part. She hasn't talked much since Omid died; now we're on our own. If Lee were here, he would know what to do but Lee got bit and...and...and...and I'm really tired. And hungry. And I don't wanna get bit.

And my name is Clementine, by the way. I'm nine years old now.


	2. Into The Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will people stop dying?

When will people stop dying? They seem to keep doing that... Sarita got bit. (I found Kenny, by the way--it's a long story.) Rebecca turned really fast; at least she managed to have the baby first... I'm tired of shooting people, and walkers too. I'm tired all the time.

At least Rebecca's with Alvin now. You have to hold on to the positive things. Sometimes, when I'm falling asleep in front of whatever campfire we've set up, I wonder if Luke will ever kiss me the way he kissed--

Ew. Did I really just write that? I guess I am growing up a little bit.

I'm not as small as I used to be, I guess. I just wish that everyone I love would stop dying.


End file.
